My Life Since I Met You
by midnightintheday
Summary: well, i was bored so i decided to write a story. Imagine that Rose changed Dimitri back to dhampir in Rusia and he came back to the academy with her. this is what they do after graduation. Thanx to Mrs. Dimitri Belikova for the title
1. Chapter 1

I was standing in front of the Belikov's house again, only this time I was with Dimitri. I just graduated and Dimitri suggested that we go on vacation before classes start again, Kirova offered us all jobs at the academy, Lissa is going to teach kids about spirit magic, Christian defensive magic, and Dimitri and me are teaching novices. I was nervous to go up and knock because I was worried that they would all be mad at me for just leaving like that.

"It's okay," Dimitri reassured me. I looked up at him and smiled. He took my hand and led me up to the door. He knocked and Paul answered the door. He looked at me then Dimitri and then he screamed and ran back into the house.

We heard shouts from inside like "What's wrong" and "What's going on". Victoria ran out of the house with a stake but stopped short once she saw me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We came here on vacation." I answered, not sure if she was happy or not to see me here.

"We?" she asked, looking around. I looked beside me and saw that Dimitri wasn't there and looked around to see where he went. I turned around and saw him standing by the car, trying to avoid attention.

"Dimitri and I," I said going back to grab him.

"You told us he was strigoi!" Victoria yelled, now more of the family was outside, standing behind Victoria.

"He was, when I left last time it was to find him and well, somehow I turned him back. He really is dhampir now; we already went through all of these tests back at the academy so there is no doubt that he is dhampir." I added when they were about to protest.

Paul ran forward and jumped into Dimitri's arms. Dimitri barely caught him because he was not expecting anyone to accept him so soon let alone come over to him, plus he kinda had his arms wrapped around me.

"Dimka?" Olena asked with tears in her eyes. I looked up at Dimitri and saw that he had tears in his eyes too.

"Mama, I'm back, really back," he practically whispered.

Olena and the others ran forward and attacked him in a big group hug. I was able to get out of the way just in time to not get involved in it.

"Roza, you brought him back to us," Karolina whispered with tears flowing freely.

I looked away and saw Victoria still standing in the same place as earlier.

I went up to her and asked, "Why aren't you up there with the others?"

"You didn't say goodbye," she muttered.

"I'm sorry, but you were mad at me and I was afraid you would just get madder if I told you I was leaving. Plus, I'm not good at goodbyes." I was staring straight ahead, trying not to cry. "I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone else. Please forgive me."

"I'm not mad; I just wish you would have taken me with you. It was miserable here after you left, everyone was so sad that you were gone and that you didn't say a word to us about it." She whimpered.

"You shouldn't wish you went with me you would've gotten hurt. I had to hunt down and torture so many strigoi. And when I finally found Dimitri, it was horrible he tortured me and tried to turn me. I was lucky I got out alive, let alone have him back." I was full-on crying at that point so I didn't even see Victoria as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry," she murmured into my ear.

We stood for a few more minutes before the others came up to us.

"Hey Victoria," Dimitri said, smiling until he saw my face. "Roza, what's wrong?" He pulled me into a hug and I just shook my head against his chest and he understood that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Do guys want something to eat?" Olena asked. "We were just in the middle of dinner if you would like to join us."

"We would love to, Mama," Dimitri told her. We followed the others inside and sat at the table with them filling up two plates.

"You two can take my room," Sonya said, "I'll sleep on the bed in the nursery."

"Are you sure, we don't want to be a bother," Dimitri replied.

"You're family; we can't just send you to a motel or anything like that." Sonya said, sounding offended.

"Well we could take the couches down here or something, we won't feel right if we come here and kick you out of your room." Dimitri told her, I just continued to stare at my plate, I really didn't have the energy to care were we were staying right now.

"Please just take my room and don't argue with me about it." Sonya said, ending the conversation.

"So how long are you two staying," Olena asked.

"We have two weeks of vacation but we can leave sooner if you guys get tired of us." Dimitri said, I decided to look up now and examine everyone.

"Hey, where's Yeva?" I asked, noticing that she was missing.

"She's visiting Mark and Oksana," Olena informed me.

"Oh," I muttered, thinking that I would have to visit them while we were here.

"Roza how's everyone back at the academy?" Karolina asked me before I could look back down at my plate and go back to being anti-social.

"Good, I'm Lissa's guardian now and she got a job at the academy so we get to stay there for a while." I said.

"Do you get to stay too, Dimitri?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I was given a job there also, even though I'm not anybody's guardian."

There were small conversations after that and I just kind of tuned out until dinner was finished and we went upstairs.

"Roza, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked as soon as we were in Sonya's room with the door shut.

"I was just talking to Victoria and what we were talking about depressed me," I said simply, hoping he would drop it. Luckily, he did and we just crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning we got up and went down stairs to join the others. Olena was in the kitchen with Sonya, making breakfast, while the others were in the living room watching TV. Yeva was sitting in the chair staring at me for some reason.

"Hi," I told her, unnerved by her staring. She stared at me for a moment longer then turned her attention to Dimitri.

"Hello, Babushka," He muttered.

"Welcome back," she told him, then turned away again.

I looked at Dimitri, but he just shrugged and greeted everyone else.

I smiled and greeted everyone and then asked Dimitri if I could talk to him for a moment.

"Dimitri, I was just wondering if we could go visit Mark and Oksana today?" I asked.

"Sure, but may I ask why?" he asked.

"I just have some question for them that I have a feeling that only they can answer."

"Wanna try 'em with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I really think that that wouldn't be a great idea until I have an idea if I'm right." He looked disappointed but excepted that I thought this really would be better.

We went out to the kitchen and joined Olena and Sonya in the cooking. Well tried to, but they told they had it covered and we ended up just going in to watch TV with the others.

Soon, Olena called us in for breakfast and Dimitri told them of our plans to go to Oksana and Mark's house later that day. After that announcement, we just ate in silence. Once we finished, Dimitri and I picked up dishes and washed them while Olena put juice and milk away. As soon as we finished, Dimitri grabbed my hand and led me outside.

Once we were out, standing in the beautiful garden out back, Dimitri pulled a little box out of his pocket. He knelt down on one knee and looked up at me saying, "Roza, I love you so much and I want to protect you and be with you for the rest of my life, as long as that may or may not be. I promise to never hurt you again if you will just marry me and make me the happiest man alive, so please, will you marry please Roza?"

I fell down on my knees in front of him nodding my head then I said, "Yes." I pulled his face to mine and kissed him passionately.

He pulled us both back up to our feet and took us back inside, presumably to tell his family about our new engagement.

"Why so happy guys?" Victoria asked, being the first to see us come in.

The others turned to look at us and Dimitri said proudly, "As of thirty seconds ago, we are engaged." Everyone got up and bombarded us with hugs and congratulations.

"Umm, Dimitri, I should go call Lissa and tell her about this," I muttered in his ear, partly just to get out of this crowd.

"Okay, want me to come with?" he asked.

"No, it's fine, stay here with your family." I went up to the room we were staying in and grabbed my phone off of the charger, then called Lissa.

She answered on the third ring and said, " Rose?"

"Yeah, it's me." I answered.

"What's up?"

"I was just calling to tell you that I am now engaged."

"Seriously!"

"Yeah! Dimitri proposed just a couple minutes ago."

"When is the wedding?"

"Whoa! We haven't even started planning anything yet!"

"Oh. Well can I help you? We could just plan over the phone or something."

"Of course I want your help Liss! I just gotta go right now, Dimitri and I are going to go visit Oksana and Mark, I'll call you when we get back."

"Okay talk to you then."

I hung up and went downstairs to find everything calmed down and Dimitri waiting for me so we could leave.

We went and decided to walk to their house, well actually jog, we have to continue training. Half way there I sensed a strigoi nearby right before we were ambushed. A dozen strigoi jumped out at us and we were immediately on the defense. I staked the nearest one to me as it came to attack me and saw Dimitri fighting with one of his own. More came to attack me and I tried to fight back, but I felt one grab me by my hair and sink his teeth into my neck. I screamed as he started to suck the blood out of me and vaguely saw the others leaving for some reason, like they just ran away. I felt the strigoi being pulled off of my neck, and screamed again. I knew Dimitri was just trying to help, but when he pulled the strigoi off, it ripped my throat out. Dimitri was busy killing the strigoi, while I was on the ground. I knew I was dying, but made myself live long enough that I saw Dimitri turn back to me. I tried to tell him I loved him, but I couldn't make my body work. He was coming towards me when I just blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

D POV

I turned back to Rose to see her lying on the ground in a puddle of her own blood. I came towards her, begging her to stay awake and alive when she shut her eyes.

"No! Roza! Don't die! Don't leave me!" I yelled, crying. I picked her up and ran her to Mark's house hoping Oksana could heal her, that it wasn't too late. We made it there in no-time and I didn't bother to knock, I just barged right in. Oksana looked up in confusion but when she saw Rose, she jumped up.

"Please tell me you can heal her!" I begged.

"I wish I could, but I can't, she's gone." She whispered, as if afraid to talk any louder.

I fell to the floor and cried against her dead body, wishing my love was enough to bring her back. I don't know how long I was like that, but eventually I was disturbed by someone shaking my shoulder.

"What!" I snapped at Oksana, who was the one shaking me.

"Look at her." She murmured, pointing at Roza's throat. I looked down and saw that she was some how healing.

RPOV

I was floating around in darkness that was somehow familiar to me. I assumed I was dead again, which I probably was, until I was pulled into a spirit dream.

"Adrian!" I yelled, I was still bleeding from my throat, but I was able to walk and talk, oh the happiness of spirit dreams.

I saw Lissa walk out from behind some trees saying, "I can dream-walk now." She looked at me and saw my throat then rushed forward to heal me. I felt her healing but somehow I knew that it wouldn't work, not this time. She healed me so the wound was gone, but I was still un able to wake up.

"I'm sorry Liss, but I don't think it's going to work this time." As soon as I finished that sentence, I was sucked back into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

I understand that this story is stupid, but I got bored at my dad's and decided to take all me random ideas for stories and cram them into one.

I floated through the darkness for a while until I heard Dimitri calling my name and begging for me to wake up. I struggled to wake up for him and soon I was able to feel him holding me against him. I still couldn't quite open my eyes so I gave up on that and tried to talk instead, I was sure that would be harder but I tried anyway. I somehow managed to get one word out, baby. I heard Dimitri and two others gasp.

"Come on Roza, open your eyes," Dimitri begged. I tried again to open my eyes and succeeded this time. "Oh, Roza," he murmured, pulling me closer to him. I groaned in pain and he put me back down.

"Can you take me to a couch or something," I asked.

"Sure my Roza," he murmured, picking me and taking me to the nearest couch.

"Can I please talk to Oksana alone?" I asked, looking at Dimitri and Mark.

"Are you sure, honey?" he asked. "Do you need anything before I go?" he asked when I nodded.

"What do need to talk about?" Oksana asked once they were gone.

"Well, I think I'm pregnant but the only person I've ever had sex with was Dimitri so I have no clue what's going with me." I said, getting straight to the point.

"Well, when a dhampir is brought back from the dead, something happens so their chromosomes are evened out so they are fertile enough to have children with others of their own kind."

"So am I pregnant then, or did the baby die when I died if it was ever there…" I asked, afraid that I was pregnant but it died.

Oksana focused on my aura for a minute then she said, "You are pregnant."

I started crying, well actually sobbing, in relief, and fear. What if Dimitri didn't believe that and thought that I slept with someone else. What if he didn't accept the idea of having a kid and he left me? What if…

Oksana brought me out of me thoughts by saying, "Is there anything else you need or just want to talk to me about?"

"No, "I replied, "I guess the guys can come back."

They came in and Dimitri, seeing me cry, came straight over to me and took me into his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant."

He looked at me for a moment and then asked in a calm voice, "Would you like to explain why you cheated on me?"

"I didn't! You are the only person that I have ever had sex with! Oksana even said it was possible." I then explained to him everything that Oksana told me.

"I'm sorry I thought you cheated on me Roza, I just… didn't ever let myself hope that I would one day have a child, especially since I met you." He had a single tear running down his face, I wasn't sure if it was from happiness or sadness but I went ahead and reached up to wipe it away with my thumb.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt but, I don't think it's safe for you to try to leave tonight so we were wondering if you would like to stay here for the night." Mark asked from where he was standing in the doorway.

I looked at Dimitri to ask his opinion and he said, "I don't think it's safe for you to try to go anywhere right now so… If you two don't mind, we would love to stay here, just until the sun rises."

I saw Mark nod a then go back into the kitchen. I pulled my feet up on the couch, rest my head on Dimitri, and closed my eyes to let sleep over take me.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to find that I was being carried in Dimitri's arms in the middle of the human day.

"You know I can walk, right?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to wake you," he replied with a chuckle. He continued to carry me and I just gave a small laugh but other than that, we walked in silence the rest of the way to his family's house. I fell asleep on the way there and was awakened by a bunch of worried voices.

"She's okay, just tired." I heard Dimitri say.

I opened my eyes and was bombarded by worried faces. Dimitri put me down and I struggled to get his family to believe that I really was okay.

"Okay, guys, we have something to tell you," I said, hoping they would back off at least a little. Dimitri looked at me and I just nodded.

"Rose is pregnant," Dimitri said.

The others looked at us for a moment and then they started yelling at me for cheating on him and yelled at him for being so happy about it. I felt tears running down my face, damn it, I didn't think mood swings would kick in this early! I vaguely heard Dimitri telling them what Oksana told us and they all calmed down.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm still exhausted from that little… experience so I would like to go to bed for a few more hours." I said, turning on my heel and heading for the stairs. I heard Dimitri excuse himself too and follow me upstairs. I immediately went to take a shower, which Dimitri joined me for, and then we went to bed and fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

I woke up later that day feeling energized again. I looked over at Dimitri and saw that he was still asleep so I just sat and watched him for a few minutes until I heard my stomach growl. I got up, trying not to wake him up as I did so, and quickly got dressed. I looked at his sleeping figure one more time, amazed that I he didn't wake up, before I went down stairs to get something to eat. Everyone, including Olena, was in the living room, some watching TV, others reading. They all looked up when I reached the bottom and I sheepishly said, "Hey, just getting something to eat." They all smiled at me before going back to whatever they were previously doing. I went out to the kitchen and grabbed some of that bread I had the last time I was here. I quickly ate that then glanced out the window to see that the sun was still up so I decided to go for a run.

I went into the living room and asked, "I'm going for a quick run, so if Dimitri comes down before I get back, will you tell him?"

"Sure," Karolina replied, glancing up at me.

"Can I come with you?" Victoria asked, getting up.

"Yeah, if you want," I replied, heading towards the door. We got outside and immediately took off running. We ran for about a quarter of a mile when Victoria suggested we go shopping and I agreed.

We were at the mall, shopping in some shoe shop, when I suddenly realized I forgot to tell Lissa about my pregnancy.

"Shit!" I said. "Hey, Vicki, I have to call Lissa real quick if you don't mind!" She agreed so I dialed Lissa's number on my cell and waited for her to answer.

I didn't have to wait long because she answered on the first ring. "Rose! You're okay?" she asked.

"No, I'm dead," I replied sarcastically, but feeling her getting mad, I quickly added, "I'm sorry I just called to tell you that I'm pregnant! And before you go off on me about cheating on Dimitri, I didn't. It's his child and yes, it is possible for me please don't make me explain it." I saw Victoria trying not to laugh so I stuck my tongue out at her.

"That's great Rose!" she practically yelled into the phone. I heard Christian ask what was great and Lissa told him about the news. "Christian says congrats Rose," Lissa said, turning her attention back to me.

"Tell him I said thanks. Also, another reason I called was to ask how you felt about coming out here, I don't feel right being out here without my charge?" I meant for it to come out as a statement, but it sounded more like a question.

"Rose, I wish we could, but you know we can't, we have to much stuff to do here."

I was about to reply, but I heard a scream so I just told Lissa that I had to go and hung up. I ran in the direction of the scream and saw some girl being attacked. I grabbed her attacker, throwing him to the floor and pinning him there.

"Why were you attacking that girl?" I growled. He didn't answer so I looked up at the girl, hoping to get answers from her.

"I don't know why he attacked. I was just shopping with my friends and he came out of know where and attacked me." I looked over at Victoria, who was on the phone with the cops. The guy struggled under me and I turned my head to glare at him, he immediately stopped struggling and went limp. I knew what he was doing and I played along with it for a moment then, when he tried to escape, I laughed and tightened my hold on him.

"You can't trick me, I've been trained for this kinda shit," I laughed in his face again.

"Rose! What are you doing?" I heard an all to familiar voice yell.

"Dimitri! Stopped this guy, he was attacking that girl over there!" I yelled back, not taking my focus off of this dude.

"Rose, you can't just go around attacking people!" he yelled.

"I was defending her! Plus, it's not like I'm still attacking him! I'm just making sure that he doesn't escape before the cops get here! Where are they any way! Didn't somebody call them by now!" I was screaming by the end of it and about ready to just start punching the guy, but I stopped myself before I could. I heard sirens coming in our direction and knew that the cops were near. Soon they came in and took the guy away.

They asked me a bunch of question which I barely payed any attention to before I was allowed to leave. I followed Dimitri out to the parking lot and prepared to start running cause I knew he was about to start yelling at me.

Instead, he pulled me into a hug. "What if he had a knife?" he muttered. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it or not but I answered anyway.

"I would've gotten the knife away and held him for the police."

He released me from the hug and we started back to the house. I made it into a race a pushed myself to go faster than both Dimitri and Victoria.

I got to the house just before Dimitri, but Victoria took a little longer I sat down on the first step and waited, I wasn't tired.

"Hey, Dimitri, want to spar?" He looked hesitant about it, but after giving him my puppy dog eyes, he gave in.

We circled each other, neither of us wanting to make the first move. He finally gave in and kicked out at my right knee. I leapt out of the way of his attack, but he quickly recovered and made a move to punch my arm. I grabbed his hand and forced it away before I made a roundhouse kick, which he narrowly avoided. I felt as he grabbed onto my foot and flipped me over so I was lying on my stomach. He pinned me down, but as he was flipping me over so I was on my back for easier access to my heart, I punched him in the face, which startled him into loosening his grip on me. I flipped us over and quickly put my hand over his heart as if I was staking him.

I leaned forward and whispered, "You're dead," into his ear. I leaned forward and kissed him and almost carried it further than just kissing when I heard a groan from someone behind me.

"Can't you guys keep your hands off of each other for like, a day, you could wait until you go to bed tonight to do this kinda stuff," Victoria groaned as I jumped up, on the defense.

"But then we would be depriving you of the awesome privilege of seeing your brother make out with his fiancé," I countered.

"It's not really that much of a privilege to see you two trying to rip each other's clothes off… IN OUR FRONT YARD!" she yelled.

"Free porn for those who care to see," muttered Dimitri, turning around to go inside.

I followed him in the front door and up the stairs to shower.

We emerged about an hour later from what was quite possibly the best shower I have ever experienced. We headed downstairs to watch TV with the others, but once we reached the entryway to the living room, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Alek?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. Alek looked up at me, and he immediately ran over to hug me. He picked me up off of my feet and swirled in a circle while I laughed my head off.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after he put me down.

"I'm here with Dimitri, my fiancé, visiting his family. What are you doing here?" I really wanted to know, I haven't seen him in, like, forever.

"I'm visiting the Belikovs too. I became great friends with them when I came to Russia a couple years ago," he replied.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but who are you?" Dimitri asked, directing his question at Alek.

"I'm Aleksander Hathaway, Roses favorite older brother. I'm guessing you are Dimitri?" he inquired, looking Dimitri up and down.

"Yes, that's Dimitri," I answered for him.

"You better take good care of my sister, she's more fragile than she wants people to think."

"I would like to point out that I am not fragile and that you will not threaten Dimitri, just wait to hurt him until he does hurt me. Which I'm sure he won't!" I added, seeing the panic on Alek's and the sadness on Dimitri's faces.

"Fine…" Alek muttered sounding too disappointed for my liking.

"I didn't know you had any siblings Roza," Dimitri pointed out, attempting to change the subject.

"I didn't have any reason to talk about him; I thought I would never see him again."

"Hey! For your information, after I was done here, I was going to move to court so I could hang with you more!" Aleksander exclaimed.

"Well, that won't help you hang out with me anymore, I've got a job at the academy now. I started on Monday two weeks from now." I told him quite smugly.

"The same academy you and Lissa ran away from?" he asked, stunned.

"Yep," I said, popping the p.

"How is Lissa anyway?" he asked.

I checked the bond real quick and told him, "Very happy, in the middle of sex with her boyfriend."

"It's not still Aaron is it? Please tell me she got a new boyfriend," he was practically begging me to tell him so.

"Yeah, she got a new boyfriend. OMG! The word 'boyfriend' is started to lose all meaning to me now!" I joked with him. I saw he was about to reply when I was sucked into Lissa's head.

She was being dragged away from Christian by some unknown person. A blindfold was tied around her head and a gag in her mouth. Whoever had her forced some clothes on her and started dragging her again. She was taken to a car and they started to drive off. Her captor was stupid enough to take the blindfold off and she saw that it was Tasha.

"Now listen Lissa," she said. "I want Dimitri back for myself and I think you are going to help me get him. I am going to take you somewhere secure and when Rose and Dimitri will surely come to save you eventually and when they do, I will get what I want. You can either be nice and not struggle, or you can struggle and get yourself hurt, which will you do?"

"I won't struggle," she replied. _Don't come Rose. I'll get myself out of this somehow. I don't want you to risk losing Dimitri, _she said through the bond.

I snapped out of her head came back to the Belikov's.

"We have to go! Tasha has Lissa!" I yelled.

"You go back into her head and I'll pack," Dimitri told me. "Try to find out where they are going." He turned on his heel and ran upstairs to pack. I went back into Lissa's head and memorized everything that she saw as she stared out the window. After about half an hour, I felt Dimitri picking me up and carrying me out to the car. Before they reached where ever it was that they were going, I felt Dimitri shaking me to get me back into my own head.

"What!" I yelled at him. "Sorry, I'm just worried." I looked around and saw that we were in an airport… with Aleksander with us. "What are you doing here?" I hissed at him.

"Well, I thought this would be a good time for me to come to the academy. Plus… I want to help get Lissa back."

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything because we were at the counter to buy tickets now. "We need three tickets for the next flight to as close as you can get to Pierre, South Dakota." I told her.

"We have a flight going there in five minutes so you'll have to hurry," she told me.

She took our bags and gave us our tickets after we paid and sent us running in the direction of the plane. We got to the gates just as they were making their last calls for anyone boarding, which earned us a few glares. We quickly took our seats and I went straight back into Lissa's head. We were halfway through our flight when they reached their destination, Red Oak, Iowa.

"This is where you will be staying until I get Dimitri," Tasha told Lissa as they walked into this big yellow house. There were guardians at every entry so she couldn't escape and Lissa could automatically tell that she wouldn't be able to compel them to let her go.

I pulled out of her head and told Alek and Dimitri, who were on each side of me, where they were.


	5. Chapter 5

About halfway through the flight, I couldn't help but fall asleep, no matter how hard I tried not to. I was immediately pulled into a spirit dream.

"Adrian!" I called.

"Rose! Lissa's missing!" he exclaimed, running towards me.

"I know, we're coming to save her," I told him as calmly as I could manage.

"You'll need backup, tell me where she is and I'll get some guardians to meet you there."

"She was taken to a town in Iowa called Red Oak so we should meet in a town nearby."

"Okay, we'll figure out where to meet and I'll text you when we've got it figured out." I nodded in agreement and he left, presumably to go tell the guardians.

I woke up soon after and told Dimitri and Alek what we decided.

"Do you have your phone?" Alek asked.

"Yeah," I said. I pulled it out of my pocket more to reassure myself then to prove to him that I had it.

"When did you get an i-phone? Last I knew you didn't have a phone at all." Alek asked.

"Lissa got it for me right after I got back from Russia last time." Dimitri looked kind of guilty, which I always found annoying, when I mentioned the last time I went to Russia.

"It's not your fault," I told him. He didn't respond, like usual now, and we both just got silent. We spent the rest of the flight like that, none of us talking.

When the pilot announced that we were landing, I quickly turned off my phone and waited anxiously.

Once we could get off, we hurried to make sure we were the first ones off. As we were going through the airport towards the baggage claim, I turned on my phone and checked for messages.

I had one from Adrian that said:

Rose

We will meet at Shenandoah

C u there

Adrain

"Guys, we're meeting them in Shenandoah," I told them in a quiet voice.

They nodded and we continued on to get our bags. "Dimitri, will you get us a car while we wait for our bags?" I asked him. He headed off and we stood, waiting. It wasn't long before it was crowded around us, but we still had to wait a while before the bags even started to come out. Our bags were mostly all together, which shocked me. We were out soon and quickly found Dimitri and were on our way.

We made our way there in silence except for when I told Dimitri where to turn. We made it to Shenandoah in a couple of hours and drove around, looking for Adrian and the guardians. We stopped when we reached a hotel that had a guardian standing out front. We got out and followed the guardian, who I didn't recognize, as he led us to a room with Alberta and a few other guardian in it.

"Tasha has Lissa in a two story house with guardians stationed at every door. The guardians also have some kind of charms that prevent them from being compulsed. She's not being kept in one specific room, but she always has a guardian with her," I told them, getting right to the point. "I think the best strategy is to send Dimitri and I in and hope that she lets Lissa out. You all will wait outside for when she comes out and will come in when she does, someone will have to move her to a secure location so she doesn't get hurt during the fight. If she doesn't get sent out, we will give you some kind of signal and you guys will have to come and hopefully get Lissa out before she gets hurt. We'll need to arrest Tasha right away because then, maybe, her guardians will lay off about attacking us. I'm not sure that it will work that way, but we have to hope that her guardians have some common sense. How many Guardians do you have here with you?" I asked.

"We have eighteen. That's all they could spare from the academy right now," Alberta told me.

"Ok, I was going to suggest that you come in in two waves, but she has too many guardians with her so that won't work."

"We all will need some rest before we go so you three can go to your room now and rest," Alberta told us.

"Where is our room?" Alek asked.

"The room next door, to the right," Alberta told us.

We went to our room and I took a shower before I went to bed.

We woke up the next morning and went over to Alberta's room.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, already impatient.

"Right now," she replied. We went down the hall and Alberta knocked on all the doors that the guardians were staying in on the way down. We all met in the parking lot and Alberta told them the plan. We drove into town and pulled into a parking lot a few blocks away. We walked to the house and the guardians took their positions around it.

Dimitri and I walked up to the house and the guardian at the front door let us in. We were led into the kitchen, where Lissa and Tasha were eating breakfast. Lissa looked up and sent through the bond, _What the hell are you two doing here? I told you to let me handle this._

Tasha looked up at us smiling and saying, "Good, you came. I was worried that you wouldn't, considering I'm sure you know what the price is for getting her back."

"I know what it is and I'm willing to give it to you," I told her, holding my head high.

"Really? Then why are there guardians outside, fighting with mine at this very moment?" Tasha asked. I glanced out the window and saw that the guardians were fighting. I cursed in my head and immediately wished that I hadn't told Adrian where she was.

"Fine, I'll call them off if you let the others go," I told her, knowing there was no way we could win this.

"I will let Lissa go as soon as you call them off," she said.

"Alberta, she's sending Lissa out, back off and take her away," I said into my ear piece.

"Copy," she replied.

"Now send Lissa out," I demanded of Tasha, "They are leaving as soon as she is out."

"Dimitri, make sure she gets out safely, then make sure her and the other guardians leave, then you come back," I told him, but I tried to tell him not to come back with my eyes.

He walked her out and I started talking to Tasha.

"You can kill me if you feel that you need to, but I want Dimitri to have a say in whether or not he will be with you after I'm dead," I told her, tears coming to my eyes.

"I'm sure he will want to be with me," she said with a smirk. "Especially since you are going to kill yourself."

I looked into her eyes as she said that, and felt that I had to do as she said. I took out my stake and raised it to my stomach. I reached my arms out and was about to plunge the stake into my stomach when someone tackled Tasha to the ground. As soon as our eye contact broke, I realized what I was doing and stopped myself. I looked down and saw Dimitri and Tasha wrestling on the ground. I looked around and saw that all the guardians were gone. I looked and saw she was using her fire against him so I went used my stake stab myself in the stomach like I was about to do before Dimitri burst in. I fell to the ground and hoped that their fighting would stop and no one else would get hurt because of me. I was barely conscious when I felt arms wrap around me and my brother asking why I did it.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up later and saw a white ceiling above me. I felt someone holding each of my hands and looked to see who it was. Dimitri was holding my right hand and, kind of surprisingly, Alek had my other. They were both asleep but woke up when I tried to sit up.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"At the academy's hospital. Lissa was able to hold off your dieing until we got here, but for some reason she couldn't heal you completely so we weren't even sure if you would live," Dimitri answered.

"Why the Hell did you do that?" asked Aleksander.

"I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me, I was hoping that was the way to do it," I replied.

"I always knew you weren't all that bright, but I never knew you were full-on stupid!" he exclaimed.

I just smiled as I heard Dimitri growl at him for calling me stupid.

"Wait! What about our baby?" I asked. Dimitri gave me a sad look and didn't even have to say anything for me to know that it was dead. I started crying, wishing I could go back in time and stop myself from doing that stupid stunt. I heard someone walk into the room but didn't even bother to look up and see who it was.

Whoever came in come over to me and I felt them put their hands on my stomach and felt the hot and cold sensation that came with healing. I heard a gasp and realized that Lissa's healing must have finally worked. I looked down at my stomach and, through the tears, saw that my stomach was healed but there was still a scar, which was unusual for Lissa's healings. I tried to be grateful for her healing, but I couldn't because, even if I was healed, my baby was still dead.

I got up and ran out to go to my room. I got there and remembered that I had a new room that I shared with Dimitri. I turned and started to run again only to run into a wall… or Dimitri.

"Roza, please calm down," he murmured in my ear.

"How can I? Our baby just died! How can you be so calm?" I yelled at him. "I killed our baby. I'm so stupid, I should have thought about that, but no! I was just being selfish!"

"Roza, you weren't being selfish, you thought that was right," I could tell that he was having a hard time staying calm, but that didn't stop me from saying what I did next.

"How do you know? How do you know that I didn't just do that so I could get out of it all? How would you know that I didn't just do that because I didn't want to put up with this shit anymore?" I yelled right in his face.

That made him snap.

"I know you didn't do that for those reasons because know you okay. I know that you are not selfish. I know that if you didn't think that that was best for me or Lissa or Alek or anyone else then you wouldn't so it! I also know you aren't stupid! You do a lot of stupid things but you are not stupid!" he yelled back.

I didn't argue further because I was crying to hard. I slid to the floor and just sat crying with my face in my hands. Dimitri picked me up and started to carry me somewhere. I didn't know or really care where. Eventually we stopped and he put me down on a couch. I looked around and saw that I was in a small living room and Dimitri was in the attached kitchen making hot chocolate. I sat curled up on the couch and turned on the TV to some random channel and saw that what I turned it to was SpongeBob. I sat and watched, barely registering what was going on. It was the one where were SpongeBob threw the peanut at the clam and it was crying nonstop. It got to the part where the crowd was throwing peanuts at Patrick because they thought he did it when Dimitri walked in.

"Really, SpongeBob?" he asked in a gentle voice as he handed me my hot cocoa.

"Hey! I love this show!" I exclaimed, gently hitting him on the arm.

"Ok, SpongeBob it is then," he replied.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I'm the one who should be, and is, sorry," he replied. I wanted to argue but figured I should just leave it.

We watched SpongeBob for a few hours before we decided that we needed to do something. We got up and went to the gym so we could run laps around the track for a while, maybe get some other training in.

"Let's have a race!" I exclaimed after we stretched. "First one to finish ten laps wins!" Dimitri agreed so we counted down and we were off. I pushed myself to go as fast as I could, but Dimitri was still ahead of me by a little. We stayed like that for the first nine laps, but on the end of the last lap, I made myself go even faster and just barely passed him just before we crossed the finish line.

"Ha!" I yelled, jumping up and down and doing a little happy dance.

"Calm down, Roza," Dimitri said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I think you're just jealous that I beat you," I told him, sticking out my tongue.

"Maybe, a little," he replied jokingly.

"What happened to Tasha," I asked, suddenly curious.

"She was distracted by what you did and we took that as our chance to arrest us," he told me.

"Let's spar!" I exclaimed, wanting to distract us both. We went into the gym and I decided to make this more fun and ran out. I could here him chasing after me so I sped up and looked around frantically. I saw a small crowd of people nearby and ran towards them. I ran right through the group and started heading towards the school. It occurred to me while I was running that it was strange all those people were here at the school. They should all be on vacation, considering they were all moroi beside a few dhampirs. I didn't think about it too much since Dimitri wasn't that far behind. I got to the school building went in, running down the hall. I slid into one room, the first one I saw with an unlocked door. I stood at the door and waited to here Dimitri run by before I went to the window and jumped out. I went to Lissa's room and found her with Christian, luckily they were just watching a movie.

"Hey," I said, sitting on the couch with them. I looked at the screen and realized that the where watching Remember Me. I watched until I heard someone running down the hall then I quickly stood up and went to the window.

"Three… two… one," I counted down until the door was swung open by Dimitri. I smiled at him for a moment before I turned and jumped out. I landed on the balls of my feet and started running before Dimitri was able to get out. I heard a thump behind me and glanced back and saw that Dimitri jumped out of the window too, I did not expect that. I kept running until I was stopped by someone tackling me from the side. I looked up and saw that it was Eddie.

"You Ass!" I yelled, fighting to get him off. I glanced and saw Dimitri getting closer but only at a jog, he must have thought Eddie would hold me, and quickly decided on a plan to get away.

"Eddie, Dimitri is trying to catch me and I really need to get away, so will you please do me a favor and attack him?" I asked in my nicest voice, batting my eyelashes.

He smiled and said, "I finally get a crack at fighting Dimitri," before he got up and went running at Dimitri and I assume he jumped and attacked him but I couldn't see because I was already off running.

I went to the guardian dorms and went to Alberta's room and knocked on her door. Well more like banged.

She opened the door with a startled look on her face and tried my hardest to look terrified.

"Dimitri is after me, I'm afraid, help me," I sounded scared to me but I'm not sure if she bought it.

"Okay, come on in," she sounded worried, but she is a good actor, where do you think i got my skills? She pulled me in and looked down the hall before pulling the door shut.

"What's going on?" she asked, giving up on pretending to be worried.

"Me and Dimitri were supposed to spar, but I decided to make it a little more fun so I ran away. He really is after me, he should be here any minute now. I sicked Eddie on him, but I we both know that won't last long." I explained.

"Okay, I'll hold him off for a while, but I don't think even I can fight him for long, after all, you two are the best gaurdians at this school, maybe even the world," she was laughing, but I could tell that she was being serious.

"I am not! Yeah, Dimitri is awesome, but I'm not that good," I pointed out, suddenly feeling modest.

"Yes you are. You staked him while he was a strigoi, that takes alot of skill, we already knew you could take him down as a dhampir but being strigoi gives him more strength and he was old enough that he could use his skills, you are skilled... whether you like it or not."

I was about to say something, I'm not sure what, but Dimitri ran into the room, not even bothering to knock.

"Why Dimitri! Don't you know it's rude to barge into a girls room without knocking?" I covered my mouth like I was shocked and watched as Dimitri prowled towards me. He growled and I giggled, I know right?, and leapt at me, but I ducked out of the way right before he landed. I made a move like I was going to jump out the window again, but then, once he was clear of the door and coming towards the window, I changed my direction and went to the door. I saw Alberta attack him and as I was running down the hall I called, "Have fun with Alberta, but not too much fun!"

I ran down the hall and into the grass. I decided that the next time he caught up with me I would fight him, well not fight but you know, spar. I thought I might as well make it a fun fight and ran to the little playground in the elemetary campus. I know, it's not fair, they get a play ground and we don't...

When I got there, I climbed as high as I could, which wasn't very high considering all I had to work with was a swing set, a slide, a couple of those horses with the handles and the feet..., one of those spider webs , and one of those big things with the slide and the bridge and the roofs.

I got as hidden as I possibly could have on the highest roof and waited. I had to wait a while considering Dimitri had no idea where I was. Eventually, I got board and considered leaving when...

I'm feeling mean so I am leaving you with this for now. I know that rose should be more depressed but i suck at that kind of stuff. right now i am not even thinking about this, i just type. i'm sorry it kinda sucks but like i said, i'm not thinking, i let my fingers type and read it later. also, i apologize if there is anything wrong with this chapter as far as spelling or anything, i just got a new typing program thing and i didn't want to go over this chapter to make sure the transfer went over all right, but it should be good enough to read.


	7. sorry

ok, i promise, i'm trying to write new chapters for all my stories, but i am having a hard time with life right now and i can't really think of anything to do for any of them, and when an idea pops into my head, it's always when i'm doing something were i can't write it down and then i forget it by the time i have my laptop of a notebook and a pencil. I am very, very sorry.


End file.
